Metalic Tears
by chill13
Summary: When a simple away mission turns fatal how will the Enterprise crew react to the apparent loss of a dear friend and comrade...Data?
1. Stone Cold Irony

**METALIC TEARS**

1. Stone Cold Irony

A dark sheet of clouds hung ominously over the planet's uneven surface. The moisture in the air collected on everything from the jagged cliffs to the tiny reptilian life forms that unsuccessfully took refuge in their crevices. This left every surface cold and wet. In fact, that seemed to be the whole theme of the area…cold and wet.

Suddenly two columns of bright blue shimmering light appeared at the base of one of the crags. As the flickering brilliance faded two very different figures formed against the rough backdrop of the cliff-face. The shorter of the two glanced down at the device he held in his dark hand. His skin was almost the same rich chocolate-brown as the surrounding rock. He watched casually as the monitor displayed a constant flow of information. He saw it, not with two biological eyes, as some are accustomed. Instead a gold and silver band stretched from temple to temple over the bridge of his nose, covering his true eyes completely.

The other form stood in stark contrast to his companion. This man was about half a head taller than his comrade. His, almost black, perfectly combed, hair complemented his equally perfect posture. An almost overly alert pair of golden eyes looked intently out from the man's pearl colored face. Even in the shadow of the overcast sky his white cheeks seemed to glow.

The shorter man let out a weary sigh.

"Is something wrong Geordi?" The pale face cocked slightly to one side, eyes now resting on the other man's VISOR. When Geordi didn't answer immediately his comrade continued. "I ask because, in my research of human emotions, I have learned that a sigh, such as the one you just voiced, is most often an indication of exasperation, boredom, or sadness. All such emotions are negative."

Geordi looked up at the face so many had described as constantly deadpan, numb or just plain expressionless. He knew better, though. He recognized a look of concern on his friend's face when he saw it. "I'm fine Data. It's just that I know this is going to take awhile to find all the samples." He shivered slightly as a cold breeze dampened his face. "Oh, why'd it have to be us?"

Data watched his tricorder as he answered. "I believe your previous statement is the exact reason why it has to be us. It may take awhile for us to do it but for anyone else it would take longer." Geordi nodded and unhooked one of the containers that hung from his belt. Data persisted in his explanation. "With the aid of your VISOR you are able to see far beyond the spectrum of normal human vision. Therefore you can perceive the needed specimens quite quickly."

By now Geordi wasn't listening. He was trying to scan a small insect he'd discovered crawling on a rock.

Data was not thwarted by his friend's apparent preoccupation. "My posotronic brain allows me to concentrate on many things at a time. I can process information as fast as the ships computer and between the both of us we should be able to complete the task most quickly and efficiently."

Geordi LaForge smiled inwardly. He already knew all of that. Though, at times he seemed to forget the fact that his friend was an android. "I just don't like doing the dirty work."

"We will be taking soil samples but that dose not mean we will inevitably get dirty."

"It's an expression."

"Oh." He cocked his head to one side, considering the information. "You were referring to the unpleasantness of the assignment, not the involvement of unclean substances."

LaForge began to turn to make a reply but the ground was slick and his feet slid out from under him. He landed on his back, sending bits of slimy muck flying in all directions. "Now that you mention it," He said, good-naturedly as Data helped him to his feet. "I must have been referring to both." He tried to wipe the stuff off but only succeeded in smearing it over the rest of his uniform. He thought his friend's choice of words was a gigantic understatement. 'Unclean substances' yuck!

As Data watched his fruitless efforts he tried keeping the bright side in view. "Things could be much worse." As if on cue there was the distant rumble of thunder and closely following it came the sensation of being bombarded by tiny drops of liquid. Yes, it was raining. "I was correct." The android stated flatly.

Geordi suddenly burst out laughing. His hysterics were so severe he had to sit on one of the nearby rocks to catch his breath.

"I do not see anything amusing." Data was not trying to dampen his friend's mood (the man was damp enough already). He was honestly pondering the humor of the situation. "First, you were disheartened at our location, then you fell in the mud, and now it is raining." His head inclined to one side. "Which one of those events do you find humorous?"

When Geordi finally came to his senses he realized it would be close to impossible to explain the irony of the whole situation. So he tried the easiest aspect. "Don't you know that you're never supposed to say 'it could be worse'?" Through Geordi's VISOR Data appeared to be standing in a golden halo. He knew he was really seeing was the electromagnetic energy that emitted from his mechanical components but he loved to tease him about being some kind of guardian angel.

"I do not see what difference it would make weather I voiced my opinion or not."

"It's because whenever someone says 'things could be worse' they always do get worse."

"I believe that is a superstition."

"I swear, that's just the way it goes." He turned and began a quick scan of the cliff. There was a steep incline of stone rubble that led up to the vertical face. Suddenly his eyebrows lifted high above his VISOR. There, on the cliff wall, just above where the pile of rubble stopped and the more solid structure began, was a large patch of, well, something. "Data, do you see that?" He said pointing.

His metallic optics scanned the area Geordi had indicated but saw nothing more than a slight discoloration in the rock. He voiced his observation.

"Whatever it is it's emitting an unusual quantity of radiation." Geordi said, staring intently.

Data was just about to scan it with his tricorder when their communicators chirped. They opened the channel by touching a gold and silver badge that adorned both of their uniforms.

"LaForge here." Geordi acknowledged.

"Or sensors show that you two are having a bit of a shower down there." This new voice seemed to come out of nowhere. "I was wondering if you would like to postpone your survey until the weather clears."

Geordi's drenched features morphed into a smug grin. "You mean like a 'rain check'?"

The Captain didn't laugh but LaForge could hear the smile in his voice. "That's exactly what I mean."

"I think we can hold out a little longer Captain." He couldn't believe he was saying this. Just a moment ago, given the chance, he would have exited this planet at warp 10. But now that his curiosity was pricked even the Enterprise tractor beam couldn't have pulled him away from this mystery. "We may have found something interesting."

"Very well, Lieutenant. When you're ready O'Brian will be happy to beam you out of that soggy mess."

"Acknowledged."

"Enterprise out."

As soon as they broke contact Geordi began to clamber, rather awkwardly, up the slope. "C'mon. Let's check it out."

"Check…it…out." Data spoke the words slowly and deliberately. He followed the Engineer's lead, though in a much more dignified fashion. His internal gyroscope kept him in perfect balance at all times. "To investigate, research, examine. I have not even a proposal of the origin of this expression. The words 'check it out' seem to have no relation whatsoever to their meaning."

By this time Geordi had reached his destination and was looking closely at the rock wall. It was fortunate that the subject of study was slightly sheltered by a ledge that protruded from the cliff face about ten meters up. So the Engineer was protected somewhat from the watery onslaught.

Data, on the other hand, was perfectly content to do his landscape scans completely exposed to the relentless weather. LaForge watched for a moment and almost felt sorry for him but then remembered that his friend's artificial coating was much more waterproof than his own organic skin.

He turned back to the source of the radiation and used his microscopic vision to get an unbelievably closer look. "It's a mass of some sort of microorganism." He mused aloud. "I don't think—" Data interrupted his voiced thoughts.

"I am detecting some seismic activity." As if in response to his words the ground began to shake violently beneath them. The android, of course, held his position quite well. Not so with Geordi. The rock he had been standing on was slick from the rain. His right foot slipped off the wet surface and into a tight fissure between two of the larger stones. This action caused one of them to shift slightly, completely trapping his foot.

The quake stopped as abruptly as it started.

The next two seconds were a frightful blur of activity. He made one tug at his foot to no avail. It held fast. There was an ominous cracking sound above him and as he looked up he could see the ledge directly overhead beginning to give way.

Data saw it too and with speed only an android could manage he dashed to Geordi's side. By that time the whole overhang was tumbling down towards them. With one swift motion Data jerked the foot free and gave the Engineer one giant shove that propelled him about fifteen feet from the danger zone. He landed hard on his back, knocking him nearly senseless. He recovered only in time to look up and see his best friend disappear under the pummeling assault of the many pieces from the broken cliff-side.

As Geordi watched, the boulders continued to tumble down the slope until they reached flat ground at the base of the cliff. Apparently Data had gone down with them because he was no longer in sight. "No!" He would have screamed it his lungs had not yet recovered from the lifesaving blow to his chest so the word came out as no more than a whisper.

It took only a moment to catch his breath before he began stumbling down the hill ignoring the pain from his already swelling ankle. He fell to his knees when he reached the bottom where the remains of the ledge had settled. He started clawing desperately at the loose rocks. He knew Data was under there; through his VISOR he could make out the android's metal frame. When he'd finally removed enough of the rubble to get a good look at his friend's condition he was horrified. For one thing Data's aura was so dim that his VISOR could barely make it out. A panel on the side of his head had been completely torn off revealing the circuits underneath. It wasn't that the mechanisms were uncovered that bothered him. He should have been seeing little lights blinking all over in that area. Almost like a mechanical pulse. The circuits were completely dark.

"DATA!" He screamed, shaking him by the shoulders as if this would stir him to consciousness. "Wake up! Data, please! Don't do this!" The android stayed limp as a rag doll in Geordi's arms. "Listen to me!" Suddenly his badge chirped and Captain Picard's voice spoke.

"There was a quake down there. Is everything…"

"Beam us up!" He yelled hysterically without even a thought of interrupting his superior.

The Captain blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst. He instantly regained himself and tapped his commbadge. "O'Brian! I want the away team out of there!"

"Yes Sir." Said a voice over the intercom. "Uh," There was a slight pause. "There's a bit of interference. It might take me a second to lock on to them."

Picard glanced at Deanna Troi who was sitting left of the command chair. Her hands were clenched so tightly on the armrests that her knuckles were beginning to turn white. She looked up at the Captain with agony in her ebony eyes.

"Number One, you have the bridge. Dr Pulaski, meet me in transporter room one." He shouted his commands at his first officer and over the intercom then turned to Troi. "Counselor, come with me." She nodded and followed him into the turbo lift. Once inside he turned to her. "Well…?"

"It was fear, Captain. Fear and helplessness, very intense and agonizing. It was not a self-preserving fear, but fear for the welfare of another." Her gorgeous dark eyes looked as if she was experiencing those feelings herself, and he knew she most likely was.

"You mean for Commander Data?" He asked as they exited the lift.

By now every inch of Geordi's body was drenched and shivering. He was so cold yet his lungs felt like they were on fire. Every breath was a great effort and the screaming he'd done seconds earlier had only heightened the pain.

At least it had brought him out of his hysteria enough that he could now think somewhat rationally. As an android, Data could take a beating much easier than any human. Maybe something triggered his off-switch in the fall. Mentally crossing his fingers he reached around Data's back and tried to switch him back on.

The golden eyes snapped open. Geordi sighed in relief, even though it hurt.

"…id I…arm…ou…en I pushed you aside?" Data's voice box was obviously malfunctioning. But that could be easily fixed.

"No, no. I'm fine. You didn't hurt me." He lied. He also would have questioned Data's use of the word 'push'. The biggest understatement of the century. But this was definitely not the time.

"The rain…" He began to say but stopped when there was a loud 'zap' and a tiny explosion of sparks flew from his exposed components. The eyes closed and he was silent once more.

"No." Geordi whispered again. Then he realized what he'd been trying to say. Data's skin may have been waterproof but the vital components inside were not. Now that the protective coating was breached the rain could seep inside and do more permanent damage deep in the positronic brain itself. LaForge put his hand over the reviled circuits trying to prevent any more harm. Even though his lungs felt like they were going to explode he kept talking. "Data. Don't do this. Do you hear me? We're going to get you to Engineering. Just hold out 'till then. I'll fix you! I promise!" Great relief came over him as he felt the tingling of the transporter overwhelm his senses.


	2. Priorities

2. Priorities

The Captain, Counselor and Doctor entered the transporter room just as two sparkling beams appeared over the glowing floor. The figures materialized standing but as soon as the transporter released them Data crumpled to the floor and Geordi to his knees. At the sight of his disheveled colleagues O'Brian followed their lead. His jaw dropped to the floor. "What happened?" He breathed, more to himself than anyone else.

Pulaski was instantly upon LaForge, scanning him with her tricorder.

"Oh, my…"

"Get him…" Geordi went into a brief coughing fit before continuing. "…to Engineering, now." His voice was horse but he got the important words out. He began to make a move towards Data but the doctor pushed him firmly to the floor.

"And where do you think you're going?" She called sickbay and ordered them to bring a stretcher.

"I can't." He tried to protest but every word was getting harder to voice. "I've got to go…" He started coughing again but to finish the sentence he pointed in the direction of his fallen comrade.

"The only place you're going with a bruised rib and a broken ankle is sickbay." The doctor said firmly as two nurses came in with a cot. He started to protest again but before he knew it Pulaski had injected an anesthetic and he was slipping into unconsciousness.

Troi was now kneeling next to the prostrate form of the mechanical Commander. "I don't know how wise that was doctor."

"Yes, Pulaski, I would at least like to have heard a brief account of what happened." The Captain said rather curtly. Two of his valued officers were down and the only thing he knew was there had been an earthquake in the vicinity. That was not enough information for the concerned Picard.

"That is not the reason." Said the Batazoid, her porcelain-like features full of worry. "Geordi was terrified that if something isn't done immediately we could loose Data."

The Doctor snorted. "You people seem to forget that our friend, there, is not quite human. Especially in his anatomy. He doesn't get worse if not fixed immediately."

"Geordi didn't seem to agree."

"Yes, well, Mr. LaForge was beginning to get delirious and the very word denotes impaired judgment. Besides he is in no condition to fix anything or anyone."

"Maybe you're right." Troi admitted in a tone that betrayed serious doubt in her own words.

As Geordi regained consciousness his mind was flooded with the disturbing images of the catastrophe on the planet. For a brief moment he pushed it aside as nothing more than a nightmare. But that small glimmer of hope was vaporized as the visual information from his VISOR began to take form. He was laying flat on his back in sickbay completely restrained by a large, white, arch-like device that had been placed over his chest. Dr. Pulaski was toward the end of his bed mending his broken ankle.

"Where's Data?" He said immediately. At least it didn't hurt so much to talk anymore.

"You're finally up." She ignored his question. "The Captain wants to talk to you." She tapped her commbadge. "Captain, this is sickbay, Commander LaForge is awake."

"Oh, good." Said Picard's voice. "How are you feeling, Commander? It seems you suffered quite a shock."

"I'm fine." Once again these words were less than true but there were much more pressing matters than the fact that his foot felt like it would fall off. "Where—"

"Well enough to report?" It wasn't really said as a question. The gist was more like: 'you're well enough to report. Now do it.'

Geordi knew he wasn't going to get anywhere unless the Captain's knowledge of the situation was complete. So as quickly and accurately as possible he described the disaster. "Now, where is Data?"

"In Engineering room C-4."

"I need to get down there." He tried to get of the bed but the force field held him in place.

"What does Dr. Pulaski think?"

"I think he should wait a couple of hours so we can mend his ankle completely. If he starts walking around on it before then he could do some permanent damage. As for his bruised rib, it will be a bit painful to breathe without the machine."

"Well, Mr. LaForge looks like you'll have to wait."

"Captain," His voice was pleading but reasonable. "What's the worse that could happen to me? I lose feeling in my foot and my lungs hurt. Data could lose his BRAIN! Now what would be the greater loss?"

"Release him Doctor." Was Picard's immediate response.

"Right." She deactivated the arch and lifted it off of her patient.

The pain in Geordi's lungs suddenly returned. It was much better than before but still very distracting. He was about to jump of the exam table when Pulaski stopped him.

"You're at least going to wear one of these." She began to strap a strange, stiff, primitive looking contraption to his wounded foot.

"What's that?"

"A splint."


	3. Broken Promise

3. Broken Promise

Commander LaForge ran to Engineering as fast as his battered body would take him. He must have followed that same route from sickbay to the main Engineering room a thousand times but never in his life had it been such a struggle. He'd stopped at Data's quarters only for a moment to pick up some of the more intricate tools he feared he might need. As he neared the end of his trek he had to pause and lean against the rail of the warp-core to catch his breath.

As he stood, panting, with the metal pipe the only thing holding him up, one of the younger Ensigns left his post. "Are you okay, Sir?" The boy's pale face was deeply concerned.

Geordi nodded, lacking the necessary air to give an audible answer.

"If you don't mind my asking, Sir, what happened? They brought Data through here about an hour ago and he looked like a mountain fell on him."

Under any other circumstances Geordi would have found the irony of him using that exact phrase hysterical. This time it only made him sick to his stomach. "That's exactly what happened." He managed to say as he regained his balance and stumbled towards room C-4 leaving the Ensign no other option but to return to his duties.

He knew there wouldn't be anyone already working on Data. Simply because Geordi was the only one here who had ever been inside his friend's head. Oh, sure, anyone could have looked up the android's physiology on the ship's computer. But actually trying to fix something was another matter entirely. You just don't trust a nurse with a first aid book to do the intricate job of a brain surgeon. That's what it amounted to.

When the door hissed open and he saw the wreckage on the table his heart jumped into his throat and his stomach tried to take its place. He suddenly felt faint and weak in the knees and this time it wasn't for lack of breath.

On the planet he had only concerned himself with the one potentially fatal injury on Data's head. Now that he got a better over-all look he could see why the boy had guessed so accurately. The Lieutenant Commander of the Enterprise was now sprawled haphazard on the metal exam table. His tattered uniform was almost unrecognizable as such. The shoulder on his left side had been crushed at the joint leaving his arm hanging limp and utterly useless over the edge. Frayed wires and metal circuits were exposed in various places where his uniform and synthetic skin had torn. Perhaps the Ensign's estimate of the android's condition had been a bit mild. He didn't look like a mountain fell on him. He looked like a whole planet fell on him. Geordi had to look away for a moment to regain his composure. He never did like it when his friends went to pieces, particularly this friend. He always took everything so literally.

It was strange, he thought, that his mechanical parts were now so visible yet to Geordi this limp, helpless form completely oblivious of his surroundings had never seemed more human.

LaForge shook his head to try to arrange his thoughts. He had to remind himself that for Data most of those injuries were easily fixed. Although for any human the majority would have proved fatal.

He picked up one of the many devices he had set on the counter. It was a scanner he used to monitor Data's neural activity. The mechanism hummed slightly as it scanned the subject. The reading seemed to jump out of the monitor and explode in Geordi's face.

_0_

That can't be right! He tried again but received the same result. He heart started racing uncontrollably. He did a quick diagnostic on the instrument that only told him that it was performing at optimum levels. The report was accurate.

At this point many people would have given up. Not Geordi. He straightened up, set his jaw and marched to one of the computer consoles. It was his best friend on that table and he had given his word that things would be fixed. He had every intention of keeping that promise.

It had been three hours since Jean-Luc Picard had given the Chief Engineer permission to leave sickbay. It was time to check up on things. He tapped his commbadge. "Bridge to Commander LaForge."

"LaForge here." Geordi's labored words came over the intercom.

"How is Commander Data?" He truly expected Data's voice to chime in and start giving a detailed account of exactly what went wrong and how it had been fixed. But that's not what he heard. There was a long pause before Geordi finally replied.

"Captain, I-I…He didn't…I couldn't…" His voice cracked uncontrollably.

Picard didn't need Troi to recognize the agony in his Engineer's words but he glanced in her direction anyway. Her face confirmed his fears. It was the very image of pain and grief. "Mr. LaForge, report!"

"I lost him." These words were little more than a whisper but they hit the bridge like a photon torpedo.


	4. Memories and Regrets

4. Memories and Regrets

The bridge sat in stunned silence except for three words that echoed repeatedly in the minds of the Captain and crew—'I lost him.'

Picard's normally composed features morphed from sunned surprise to intense pain. Riker's eyes widened in horror and even Worf's jaw dropped slightly.

It was hard enough to for a Captain to lose any life under his authority but to lose his Third in Command was devastating. Data had not just been an officer; he had been one of the Captain's closest friends. There was so much about the man he admired and had in common. The two ship detectives could never resist a mystery. While Jean-Luc was getting his hat and trench coat Data was getting a hunting cap and pipe.

There were so many things they had overcome. Many times Picard had fought so hard for his friend's life and rights. He'd always tried to keep things fair for this man who had gone through horrors that would send anyone else to their grave. The Lieutenant had always strove to do the right thing even if it meant personal sacrifice.

Then a thought suddenly hit him. A thought that tied his insides into knots. Had this been his fault? After all he was the Captain, the one responsible for sending them onto that wasteland in the first place. He hadn't ordered them to beam away from the downpour when he easily could have. Perhaps if he had intervened in Geordi's sedation the problem would have been fixed on time and Data would still be alive.

He shook his head slightly trying to gain his composure. The worst had happened and no amount of guilt was going help. But still…what if he could have prevented it?

Will Riker's form was stiff and unmoved but his mind was racing. He was in a state that bordered on disbelief. _The Enterprise, without Data? Impossible!_ In the back of his mind he always knew Data wasn't indestructible—everyone was constantly reminding the android of the fact—but Riker had never imagined he would actually be alive to witness his friend's...final shutdown. He'd always assumed the Lieutenant Commander would at least out-last him if not the Enterprise itself. He'd come to think of him as much a part of the ship as Ten-Forward or the ever-present voice of the computer. He was something—someone—he took comfort in knowing would always be there. After all, Data had been one of the first members of the Enterprise crew he had met.

He remembered vividly the day he first met his remarkable comrade. A smile almost touched his features at the memory of their first conversation. Data had just explained many of the ways he was superior to humans but then added (as if this nullified the previous) "But I would give it all up to be human." A classic story he had read as a child had immediately come to Riker's mind. "Nice to meet you Pinocchio." That term of endearment suddenly brought up a much more painful memory, something he would never want to do again. His own words and actions in that courtroom hurt him deeper than any kind of alien torture. Will remembered the sickening feeling in his stomach when he'd reached behind Data's back, flipped his off-switch and watch his friend slump limply in his chair. "Pinocchio is broken. His strings have been cut." He had hoped with all his might that his words would move the judge in to seeing the life that was truly before her. It had worked. But now…now those words that he had strained to say had come true.

At that moment he realized he would never see Data on the OPs again. The mood of an occasionally tense bridge would never again be lightened by his inadvertent idiosyncrasies. No more poker games would be livened by his boundless determination. No more understatements like; "We're being attacked by a fleet of Borg ships. Our chances of overpowering them with phasers only is minimal." No more bad jokes. No more 'intriguing'. No more Data.

Worf was angry. _Why was I not informed of the danger of the away mission! _A nearly inaudible, distressed growl escaped his lips. _Had I been present I would not have allowed this to happen! _One might think that the gruff, honor-passionate Klingon and the meek and gentle android would have nothing in common. The opposite, however was the case. Both had been orphaned and rescued by Starfleet officers in the wake of a violent disaster. Their early years were filled with the hardship of never really fitting in. Neither truly understood the nature of the human race they lived amongst. When a joke was cracked they shared a joint confusion. They mutually found the concept of humor difficult to comprehend. _This shouldn't have happened!_ His frustration was intense as well for there was no physical target for his fury.

Troi was in the worst shape. Not only did she have to deal with her own feelings but she was being bombarded by everyone else's too. She dug her nails in the armrests of her chair. She was suffering the tension from the young Ensigns at the consoles, Worf's anger, the Captain's guilt, Will's confusion and...

The silence was cut short by Geordi's pleading voice. "I tried everything! I repaired everything in his neural net. I checked and rechecked every connection. I even ran a controlled electrical current through him. Nothing worked! I can't even detect his regeneration program working!" He was obviously forcing back tears.

"You don't need to defend yourself Mr. LaForge." The Captain said softly. "You did everything you could."


	5. Counseling

5. Counseling

There was a hiss as the door to the Chief Engineer's cabin slid into the wall. He'd stayed in room C-4 for another hour checking and rechecking the readings in hope that he had missed something. Maybe there was one small connection he had overlooked. Perhaps all he had to do was readjust a wire somewhere and that would start Data's regeneration process. Finally the Captain had ordered him to get some rest. So he now stood in the doorway of his own quarters… motionless. He almost choked as he saw the items in front of him. A long, brown plaid cape was draped over his coffee table and on it lay a double-brimmed hunting cap and a 19th Century pipe.

It seemed like years since his recent adventure in the holodeck but in reality it had only been a few hours. Was it really such a short time ago that he and Data had been walking the streets of London? They had used a new program where the computer would pick any mystery at random and incorporate it into a Sherlock Holmes setting, that way Data would be given a challenge. After all, he had every original Holmes story stored in his brain. Geordi remembered watching his friend's determination in facing his new endeavor. If he hadn't known better—he wasn't all that sure he did—Geordi would have thought Data was having fun. He had just announced that the criminal was from an organization of evil and rottenness called KAOS and was just about to go into more detail when they had been hailed.

The Captain requested their immediate presence in transporter room three. Geordi had to stop by his quarters to change but Data had his costume over his uniform. Since Picard seemed to be in a hurry he simply shed his cape and hat, extinguished his pipe and left them on the coffee table intending to return later to retrieve them. But he never had the chance.

Geordi picked them up and headed back out the door. He was going to take them back where they belonged. Besides, he didn't think he could handle looking at them anymore. Seeing anything that reminded him of his unspeakable failure to restore his best friend was to say the least distressing. It didn't occur to him that if he entered Data's quarters everything in sight would prompt that disquieting thought.

As the door slid open and the familiar images filled his vision all the traumas he'd been trying so hard to ignore hit him at once. The pain in his chest and ankle that in all the chaos he had overlooked now flared up with renewed strength. The sinking feelings of guilt and sorrow he had staved now seemed to fill his entire awareness. Under the battering assault of so many stresses catching up with him he felt suddenly dizzy. He stumbled over to the couch, collapsed and buried his face in his hands.

_This is all my fault! _He shouted to himself in his mind. _If I hadn't been so #! interested in that radiation source and had agreed to beam back to the ship…If I hadn't been such a clumsy idiot and held my ground during the quake I would have gotten out of the way myself…I should have been more insistent about not being sedated…Maybe if I had done something different with the repairs Data would still be here._

He was brought back to the present by the soft chimes announcing that someone was at the door. "Come in." He spoke automatically.

"Geordi?" A soft accented voice caused him to look up. Troi's curving figure stood framed in the doorway. "Are you alright?" It was obvious the only reason she asked was out of tradition. She knew very well that he wasn't.

"I'm fine." These two words were so easy to say but lately they were an outright lie. He didn't know why he'd said it because he knew that she could tell when he wasn't being truthful

She sat down beside him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You know you can talk to me." Through Geordi's VISOR it was difficult to read her expression but her manner let him know it was one of loving concern. When he nodded but said nothing she continued. "You feel guilty, don't you?" She was trying to prompt him into talking but it didn't seem to be working. He just nodded. "It is common when a friend dies for a person to feel guilty simply for surviving when another didn't. But it's more than that isn't it?"

"I feel like this whole thing is my fault." He finally murmured.

"Your guilt is understandable but unfounded."

"'Unfounded'?" His brows furrowed above his VISOR. "There are so many things I could have done differently to prevent it."

"Like what?" Troi had a hunch she knew but it was important for him to say them.

"I could have beamed up when the Captain told us to. That would have been the smart thing to do anyway."

"You were going beyond the call of duty which is very admirable. Yes, you could have ignored your discovery but you stuck to your assignment even in your discomfort. That was a commendable choice if you ask me."

"But we would have missed the quake and—"

"You didn't know the area was unstable. So how could you have possibly foreseen the consequences?"

He knew she was right but the feeling was still there. "I could have been more insistent with Dr. Pulaski."

"I believe the doctor was set on sedating you as soon as you materialized and I don't think anything you said would have changed her mind."

"But—" He began to protest but was interrupted by the chimes at the door. He commanded the door to open. A young voice spoke up.

"Hey, Data! I've got something for…" Wesley Crusher stepped in carrying a two-foot square box with small holes in the side and a bow on the top. When the Ensign noticed the atmosphere of the room his young face displayed confused concern. "Where's Data?"

Troi and Geordi exchanged an uneasy glance. Obviously not everyone had been informed of the disastrous incident. "Wesley…" The Betazoid said softly as she leaned forward and made eye contact.

He took a step back. _This must be serious or she wouldn't be handling me with kid gloves. _

"Data is no longer with us."

"What? Where did he go?" He was afraid he knew but that was a conclusion he did not want to jump to. He pleaded silently that the Counselor would tell him his teacher was just on another away mission. He was gravely disappointed.

"Data was damaged on a planet survey and Commander LaForge has been unable to reactivate him. I'm afraid he's—"

"What about his regeneration program?" Wesley was desperately trying to come up with an alternative to what she was saying.

"It's not working Wes. I couldn't fix him."

The boy shook his head. This was all too overwhelming.

"I know it's hard to believe Wesley…" Troi tried to comfort him but her words were lost as the Ensign ran out the door and down the hall.


	6. A Small Reminder

6. A Small Reminder

Wesley Crusher sat in a lonely corner of Ten-Forward, staring into the star-spangled blackness of space. He wasn't seeing the view though. His mind was elsewhere. He held the box tightly to his chest and rested his chin on the lid.

"Hey there. Can I get you anything?" The Ensign knew very well who was addressing him so he didn't even turn around to make his reply.

"No." He kept his eyes straight ahead trying to avoid the all-knowing gaze of the dark waitress.

Guinan wasn't giving up that easy. She simply sat down across from him. She waited patiently for a moment, giving Wesley a chance to spill his problems. He didn't. "You want to talk?"

"No."

"If you don't want a drink and you don't want to talk why are you here?"

In answer Wesley let out a long sorrowful sigh. He was here because he didn't want to be in his quarters. He knew that as soon as he was completely alone he would throw himself on his bed and cry like a baby. Control over his emotions seemed easier when he knew other people were around.

"What's in the box?" She asked, after the silence.

In answer the boy lifted the lid and pulled out a tiny furball and set it gently onto the glowing table. It began to purr. At first she thought it was an albino tribble until the furball uncurled itself into a snow-white kitten. It looked up at Guinan with curious golden eyes. As it studied this large creature in front of it the little head cocked to the side as if trying to figure something out. The waitress/counselor smiled and picked up the minute feline. "Hmm. Snowy complexion and gold eyes. Do you know who this little guy reminds me of?"

"Data." Wesley tried to say the word flatly but failed. His voice cracked badly and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't cry! Not here, not now, not right in the middle of Ten-Forward!

"Are you allergic to the cat…?" She knew very well he wasn't. It was impossible to miss the way he'd choked when said his teacher's name, but she played innocent. "…or is there something else?"

Wes nodded to the affirmative.

" 'Yes you have allergies' or 'Yes it's something else'?"

"Something else." He finally managed to say.

Guinan waited patiently. She was very good at waiting patiently but at least this time she had a cat to pet while she waited.

"Data and Geordi beamed down to Chandra 4 this morning for a planetary survey. There was…" His voice trailed off.

"…An accident with Data." Guinan finished his sentence after a moment.

The boy stared at her with a slight frown. "How do you know already? I only found out 'cuz I ran into Troi and Commander LaForge."

"I have my sources."

"I wish mom were here." Came his barely audible whisper as a tear finally rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly.

The unofficial counselor moved over and put a sympathetic arm around him. "It's okay to cry. You're not a Vulcan you know." He nodded and gave into her embrace, burying his face in her thickly robed shoulder. Guinan didn't usually offer physical comfort but this time she made an exception.

After young Crusher got a hold of himself the waitress stood and told him not to go anywhere.

"Mew?" Said the white fluff on the table.

She was very strange compared to the other kittens he'd seen. She didn't seem to play just for the fun of it. When he had tried to get her to play with a string she chased it only until he let her catch it. After she had it in her paws and she was able to experiment with it for a moment she completely lost interest. When Wes had pulled it away from her and began taunting her with it again she just sat and stared. It was almost as if she were saying 'I already know what that is so why should I chase it? You'll just pull it away again.'.

"This is Troi's favorite." Guinan had returned and placed a heaping chocolate sundae in front of the tearstained Ensign. "It won't make everything better but it might help. It better help some. It shorted out one of my replicators, you know." She whispered before she turned to greet two customers who just entered.

'_She's a very discerning woman'_ Wesley thought as he watched her go. He looked down as a smacking sound came from the direction of his ice cream. There was a white fuzzball on the side of his bowl and a little pink tongue was lapping at the melted fudge topping. The tongue licked the now sticky brown whiskers. A little furry face looked up at Wesley and inclined slightly to the side as if to say 'intriguing'.


	7. Any Objections?

7. Any Objections?

Geordi was fuming. He couldn't remember when he'd been so mad or frustrated in his life. The Chief Engineer may very well have been one of the mildest people aboard the Enterprise but his sense of injustice was pulsing adrenaline into every vessel in his body. What was being allowed to happen was just wrong! It wasn't only that the situation was unjust that bothered him. He couldn't even think of a sound argument against it. Neither could anyone else.

He was back in room C-4 repairing the superficial damage to Data's anatomy. He would have done it anyway even though he knew it would de nothing to bring his friend back. It was almost like a last attempt to apologize. But this—to be _ordered _to enhance the remains of such a close comrade for such a vile purpose completely disgusted him. What was worse was that he couldn't completely back up his feelings.

LaForge's hand clenched so tight around the tool he held that the normally dark skin around his knuckles paled under the pressure. So far he hadn't really accomplished much. He'd mostly been pacing and brooding.

About an hour ago he had been called to the conference room by the voice of a disturbed Captain. He had entered the conference room to discover Dr. Pulaski, Commander Riker, Deanna Troi and the Jean-Luc Picard all with their eyes glued to the view-screen that displayed a very smug Bruce Maddox. Geordi could have guessed he'd come into the picture sooner or later.

"I really don't see what the big deal is Captain. It's a simple request. You didn't need to call the whole ship's crew for this." The man said from the monitor.

"Never mind. Repeat your petition, Commander. I want to hear their viewpoint." Picard wished Beverly Crusher were present. She was very good at arguing.

"Starfleet is requesting the remains of Lieutenant Commander Data." Maddox gave a 'that's all' shrug.

"Why?" Riker knew exactly why but was obligated to ask.

"For examination of course. There is so much we can learn about artificial intelligence by his dissection. He's also a historical artifact. Such an important piece of Starfleet history shouldn't be kept on a starship."

There was a disgusted exchange of glances. The Captain let the words sink in before he spoke. "Are there any comments?"

"I have two objections Captain."

"Go ahead Mr. LaForge."

"For one thing; sometime in the future we may find a way to repair him and your procedure of complete disassembly will destroy that possibility. And for another; I don't think he'd like the idea." Geordi's face glared at the screen from behind his VISOR.

"He did not leave a will. Therefore he isn't posing any objections." Commander Maddox's face took on a 'take that' expression.

"He bluntly refused your experimentation." Picard countered.

"Yes, for fear he would lose his 'life'." The last word was said quite bitterly. "There is no risk of that now is there, Captain?"

From where he sat the first officer made an almost inaudible grunt of disgust. He couldn't stand this man's high-and-mighty attitude.

"Besides," the Commander went on. "You can't really object to a procedure when you don't truly know what it involves."

"I know exactly what it involves!" The Captain's voice was sharp and slightly louder than usual. "You'll take him apart piece by piece and examine every circuit then slap the parts back together to use for a display item!" He sat forward in his chair and lowered his tone. "And you have the guile to question _his_ humanity?"

"Captain Picard, I believe you are letting your emotions cloud your reasoning."

There was another swap of uneasy glances at the bluntness of this statement. Picard was a bit irritated at the accusation but wasn't completely sure if it was wrong.

"Just for the sake of taking the opposing viewpoint…" Dr. Pulaski put in. Just those words got everyone's immediate attention. "…He was very dedicated to the continuation of the work of Dr. Soong. Since he is no longer here to carry on then someone else must take over. Studying Data would have to be the first step."

"Thank you, Doctor." Maddox acknowledged her with a nod.

"Mr. LaForge, do you truly think it is possible for Data to be completely repaired and reactivated."

"Not in the near future." Geordi admitted quietly.

"You really don't even know if it's possible. What good will he be doing just sitting and waiting when he could be teaching us so much?" Commander Maddox let out a sigh that bordered on sympathy. "Let me enlighten you on a piece of Terran history. In the 1800's there was a paleontologist by the name of Edward Drinker Cope. He was dedicated to the study of ancient life even fighting in a feud for knowledge against one of his contemporaries. When he died he continued in his obsession for knowledge by dedicating his remains to scientific study. So much was learned about the human anatomy by the examination of his body. Many medical leaps were the result of it. Many, many decades later other paleontologists were able to look upon that great man with respect and awe. In a way his contribution immortalized him. That is what I am striving to do for Data."

There was a moment of silence. The man had a point.

But his momentary passion didn't last long. " Besides, it's a Starfleet order and you obviously have no legal grounds to appeal."

Picard sank back into his chair and ran his fingers through a head of nonexistent hair. Maddox was right. There were no legal objections—just possible moral ones. "When will you be arriving?"

"We can reach you in three days. Until then tell your engineering staff to fix any outer damage. Maddox out." The screen went blank.

The Captain sighed. He could just see himself walking into a starbase museum one day and finding Data behind a glass case collecting dust.

That debate had been about an hour ago and the Chief Engineer was still brooding about it. Every time he reviewed the discussion in his mind his fury only heightened.

In a sudden surge of adrenaline he flung the instrument to the floor at the base of the table. The fragile end of the device shattered against the metal exam table sending a hot pink electrical current surging over the stand and its occupant. By the time he turned back the brief lightning show was gone. He sighed and picked up the pieces. If Troi had seen that outburst she would have relieved him of duty for a week. He didn't notice two golden eyes snap open and begin concentrating on a self-diagnostic.

True anger wasn't something LaForge felt often. Perhaps that was why he wasn't handling it too well. But he was still ashamed of his actions. He sat back in his chair facing the console and held his head in his hands. Some Engineer he was. First he couldn't fix something as important as his best friend and now he was loosing his emotional control. Finally, for the first time since the accident he cried.

Behind Geordi's back the figure on the table sat up abruptly. The white face made a conscious effort to look concerned.

"Is there something wrong, Geordi?"

"How did you know?" The Chief Engineer said sarcastically as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Your body posture and the fact that you are crying—to use a common expression—'gave you away.'" He paused only for a moment. "May I ask what is troubling you?"

"Because Maddox has ordered that we turn you over to him so he can dissect you like some alien bug then stuff you in some Starfleet museum to rot!" Geordi was so caught up in his own thoughts and emotions that he didn't realize he was talking to anyone other than himself. "And it's all my fault!"

"Why is this being allowed to happen?"

"Because I couldn't fix you. Because you're…" The last word was cut short as his jaw dropped in final realization. For a moment he was frozen, afraid that he was just hearing things. He then turned around slowly and his VISOR displayed his best friend sitting casually on the side of the bed with his halo glowing as healthy as ever.

"Because I am what, Geordi?" Data's head tilted to the side, awaiting the answer.

"You're…you're ALIVE!"

"Yes. It is now a legally proven fact." Data frowned slightly as Geordi embraced him in a hug that he calculated had unusual amount of pressure for such a gesture. "I do not see why this would justify his actions. In fact it seems that that declaration would prevent this course of action. Has Commander Maddox somehow nullified the previous court ruling?"

"No." He said with a teary smile. "But boy do we have a surprise for him!"


	8. Can It Be True?

8. Can It Be True?

The bridge was silent and gloomy. The only sound that could be heard was the small blips and chirps from the computer consoles. It had been that way for quite a while now. Everyone was deeply immersed in his or her own thoughts and emotions. Except Troi, of course, who was immersed in everyone else's.

Suddenly, a voice from the intercom broke the silence. "LaForge to bridge."

"Yes?" Picard groaned quietly to himself. The Chief Engineer was probably calling to tell him exactly what malfunctioned and explain just how dead the Lieutenant Commander was. It wasn't something he was looking forward to hearing.

"Captain, we need to talk to Maddox again." Had the spunk in Geordi's voice returned or was it just Jean-Luc's imagination?

Picard sighed deeply, anticipating a last ditch effort to change the inevitable. "There's nothing we can do about it, Mr. LaForge. He's coming weather we like it or not."

"Not if Data has anything to say about it."

The bridge was engulfed in an awkward and confused silence. The Captain and Number One exchanged a quizzical glance before Jean-Luc spoke. "Come again Commander?"

"You tell them." They heard Geordi say to someone. Then came a very familiar matter-of-fact voice. It was a voice they all knew but were convinced they would never hear again.

"I have refused to be subjected to Commander Maddox's procedure once before. On the grounds that he simply dose not know what he is doing. My views on the subject have not changed. It is my intention to tell him so."

"Data?" Wesley squeaked to himself. Was it really him? He'd been slouched at his conn station but the sound of that voice snapped him to stiff attention.

"Mr. Data, is that you?" Picard asked, his voice skeptical to keep from getting his hopes up. The whole bridge held it's breath, awaiting the answer.

"It is, Sir."

If they were not all perfectly trained Starfleet officers a cheer would have arisen loud enough to break through the sound-proof walls. Even Worf sported an, almost, grin. Compared to his usual stern appearance this was the equivalent of jumping up and down and squealing for joy.

"Are you alright now?"

"I have some superficial damage to my left arm and a couple minor injuries but other than that everything is functioning properly."

Picard sighed, this time in relief. _Thank God!_ He meant it too. Whatever god there was out there he thanked profusely. "What happened? I mean…how was he repaired?" He directed the question at Geordi.

"I…uh…dropped one of my tools." Troi sensed a bit of guilt when he said the word 'drop' and wondered if it was meant to cover something. "It broke and sent an electrical charge though Data's neural net that triggered…well… something. I don't even know what part of his brain was affected or what was different between this current and the one I tried earlier." Geordi didn't really seem all that anxious that he didn't know this. He was obviously too thankful to care.

"I don't think it matters how it happened. Just that it happened at all." There were nods of agreement with the Captain's statement.

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth. Right, Captain?" (Or 'never sniff a gift fish' another version by a popular 20th Century author)

"Exactly, Mr. LaForge." Picard smiled. He hadn't heard that one in a long time.

"Excuse me, Geordi." Data's voice interrupted over the intercom. "I do not see what a horse's mouth has to do with the current situation." There were sounds of stifled amusement throughout the bridge. Everything was back to normal. "Did I say something funny?" He asked as Geordi laughed too.

"So what are we going to do about Maddox?" LaForge asked, ignoring Data's confusion.

Picard was overcome by a suddenly evil thought. What if they didn't tell him at all? He almost smiled as he pictured Maddox materializing on the transporter platform only to see Data alive and well awaiting his arrival. Maybe he'd pass out from sheer disappointment. But, no, they would have to inform him as soon as possible. He'd have to be satisfied seeing his reaction over a viewscreen. # protocol.

"Mr. Data?"

"Yes, Sir?"

Boy it was good to hear that voice again! "Can you tolerate your damage long enough to speak with Maddox?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Meet me in the observation lounge immediately." Picard's ears barely detected a soft giggle to his left. Troi was watching him knowingly. She was very aware of the reason he was in such a hurry. He simply was eager to see Data again but he was disguising it as efficiency. He knew she knew, after all it was her job. He gave a small shrug as if to say 'can you blame me?'.


	9. A Perfect Match

9. A Perfect Match

Commander Maddox's smug face appeared on the monitor in front of the Captain. It was obvious that he expected an apology.

"First of all," Jean-Luc began, "I want to tell you that I do realize what a driving force scientific curiosity can be. I wouldn't be the captain of an exploration vessel if I didn't. You will be welcome on my ship." He wasn't through when Maddox interrupted.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses Captain Picard."

Picard gave a knowing smile. "I believe it's Mr. Data who's come to his senses."

Bruce Maddox looked puzzled until Data stepped into view. His confusion turned to shock.

"Are you not feeling well, Commander?" Data asked innocently as he cocked his head in question.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He was making a great effort to keep himself composed.

"Your face paled, you tensed and began to hyperventilate. These can be symptoms of illness. I would suggest you contact the starbase doctor to…" he paused as if debating on his use of words. "…play it safe."

The Captain suppressed a smile. He was enjoying this as much as the three onlookers (Riker, Troi and Geordi) who stood just out of view of the screen.

"I'm _fine_!" He insisted. "And you? Looks like you still need some work."

Data looked at his left shoulder where frayed wires stuck out of his torn uniform then at the arm that hung uselessly from it. "It is just superficial damage, sir. No need for concern. It can be repaired easily."

"Oh, good." Commander Maddox became surprisingly quiet. His eyes seemed to focus on everything but Data's. Picard wondered if the man's conscience was bothering him. "I'll inform those concerned that the procedure is canceled in light of your recovery."

"Thank you. I would also like to thank you for your concern in my immortalization. It was a noble thought. After considering the complications my apparent demise caused I believe a will is in order. That way there will be no further misunderstandings. I shall send you a copy when it is completed."

"Uh, thanks."

"You are welcome." And they broke communication.

Geordi had just finished repairing Data's damaged shoulder when soft chimes announced that someone was at the door. Data gave the word and the entrance slid open with a hiss. Wesley stepped into the room keeping his hands deliberately behind his back and out of view. "I've got something for you." He said, stepping a little closer, his face beaming with an 'I-know-something-that-you-don't' grin.

"Oh? That is a kind gesture." A pause. "What is it?"

The young Ensign shook his head. "First, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

He looked questioningly over at Geordi who waved him on. "Go ahead."

He complied but still protested. "I do not perceive the significance of this tradition. I am going to see it sooner or later and weather I do so while holding it or not seems irrelevant." He suddenly felt something warm and furry being lowered into his cupped hands. He analyzed all his senses, other than sight, and began to voice what he deduced. "It seems to be a mammal of some—"

Wesley interrupted. "Data, you're supposed to open your eyes now."

"Oh." He did so. "It is a kitten." He stated flatly.

The boy nodded, waiting for some response.

"This is a very unusual gift."

At that comment Wesley's beaming face seemed to flicker and dim. He doesn't like it, he concluded.

But Data wasn't through yet. "Unusual and…" He paused, glanced at the kitten then back at his young friend. "…precious."

That brought the Ensign's smile back. "Dr. Pulaski says it's a girl. I had to ask her because I don't know how to tell when they're that young."

The android's face seemed full of amazement as he turned back to the tiny life form. She was not much larger than a newborn—so small that if he had cupped one hand over the other he could have concealed her perfectly. Yet her shape, manner and the fact that her eyes were open said that she was somewhat older than her size suggested. For a moment two sets of fascinated golden eyes studied one another intensely. Data's head inclined slightly to the side inquisitively. The kitten copied the gesture almost perfectly.

Crusher and LaForge chuckled at the uncanny parallels between the individuals from two such different species.

"Where did you get her?" Data ignored the sounds of his friends' amusement.

"At the starbase two days before we left. See, our class went to a speech by a Dr. Fargate, a chemist-pharmacist of sorts. The class left but I stayed and talked to him for a while. (Really nice old guy. He had some interesting theories too) Anyway he mentioned that he had to move his lab to a bigger room he'd just got. So I offered to help him pack boxes and stuff. He had all kinds of neat chemical experiments in there. When I picked up this one box I found her hiding behind it. He had no idea how she got there or whose she was. She was all by herself. No mother or other kittens. We asked a lot of people if they knew who her owner was but no one seemed to know. We even put a 'found' add on the local net but no one claimed her. So I guess she's kind of an orphan."

"Like me."

Wesley hadn't thought about that. Discovered all alone in a strange place by unknown creatures. _Ironic_ he thought as he continued. "She's really fast. We chased her for ten minutes before we finally got her cornered. Dr. Fargate thinks that living in his lab and being exposed to all those chemicals could have affected her somehow. But he couldn't keep her so he asked if I wanted her or if I knew anyone who would. And I thought of you. I know you always like to try new things and I know you never had a cat before."

"You are correct. This will be a novel experience and I suspect a quite intriguing one. What is her name?" He asked, not taking his eyes of the fragile little creature.

"She doesn't have one yet. I thought I'd leave that up to you." In gesturing Wesley failed to calculate the distance between his hand and the wall. The two collided with a rather painful 'THUD'.

Both pale faces turned toward the boy who was shaking his throbbing fingers and cocked slightly to one side in almost perfect synchronization.

"You two are perfect together." Said Geordi smiling at the resemblance. "She's the spitting image of you."

" 'Spitting image'? I did not know that cats were able to propel their saliva…"

"Expression, Data! Expression! I meant you are a lot alike."

"We do seem to possess similar mannerisms and complexion."

"In fact," Geordi continued. "If she had an aura I'd swear you were twins."

"Then I shall give her one." At this announcement Data's friends exchanged a puzzled glance. He brought the kitten up to eye level. Her ears perked when he spoke. "Your name is Aura."

"Mew?"

"Sounds like she likes it." Wesley grinned.

"Fits her real good." Said Geordi, genuinely surprised that Data had come up with a suitable name.

"Meow." The kitten rose to her feet and uttered a slightly different sound than before. When she didn't get the desired response she raised the volume. "Meow! MEOW!"

"What is the matter with her?" He turned imploringly to Wesley. "Have I done something wrong?"

The young Ensign smiled and shook his head. "You didn't do anything. She's just hungry." He walked to Data's replicator and placed his order. "Milk, warm, in an extra small bottle." As soon as it materialized he handed it over.

The android immediately assessed the best position for the procedure. He'd seen the way mothers bottle fed a few times so he did the same. Aura cooperated as he settled her on her back in one arm then picked up the bottle with the other.

Wesley frowned slightly as she attacked the nipple and began slurping at it noisily. "That's funny. She never let _me_ hold her like that. In fact that's the first time she hasn't cried when someone put her on her back."

"She must really like you, Data." Was it just Geordi's imagination or did he see a smile playing around his friend's pale lips?

"No. Hold it up so she doesn't swallow air." Wesley corrected.

"Her ease is unusual." Data said as he righted the bottle's position. "I have observed that most animals seem to be wary of my company. Dr. Pulaski suggested that they may sense my artificial origin and are unnerved by it."

"Aura doesn't seem to have a problem with it." Geordi commented, noting the extra loud purr coming from the extra small feline.

It didn't take long for her to finish her meal, although most of it ended up on her face. Content with a full stomach Aura streatched then curled back into a purring white fuzzball. Little by little as the tiny body relaxed the purr grew softer until she finally drifted off to sleep.

Geordi couldn't help but admire Wesley. He'd found the perfect present for their mechanical friend. "Well, I've got to get back to Engineering." He said as he headed toward the door.

"Yeah," Wesley followed. "I still have some homework."

"Wait!" Data whispered urgently. "What do I do now?"

"What do you mean?" Asked LaForge.

"If I move I will wake her."

"Than just wait 'till she wakes up."

"But what should I do until then?"

"You're smart." Geordi said as he stepped into the hall. "You'll figure something out."


	10. Really?

10. Really?

"Aura, this will be your bed." Data told the kitten as he deposited her on a pillow that occupied a small basket. She sniffed the new object casually but it didn't hold her attention for more than a couple of seconds. After only a moment she hopped out, padded over to Data and sat on his foot. Her little neck strained as she looked straight up at him.

"Mew."

"What do you want now?"

"Mew!" She was now standing up clawing his pant leg.

"Do you want me to pick you up again?"

"Meeeew!" The answer was obviously to the affirmative.

"I cannot hold you all the time." He said uselessly as he plucked her off his shoe. He held her close to his chest and her cry morphed into a soft purr. She happened to be about eye-level with his commbadge and it seemed to catch her attention. "We will have to come to an agreement of—" Aura flinched as the intercom link chirped. She stared wide-eyed at the metallic pin then slapped it again. When the sound resounded a second time she looked up at Data with amazement on her tiny face. "That is not a toy." Being of the feline species she, of course, ignored the statement.

Smack!

chirp

Smack!

chirp

"Please desist, Aura."

She swatted at it a few more times in rapid succession before he restrained her paw. "No."

The chime sounded again but this time it was not the kitten's doing.

"Data?" Aura searched the room in confusion for the source of the voice.

"Yes, Doctor?" Data's voice recognition program told him immediately that it was Dr. Pulaski calling.

"Do you still have that kitten that Wesley gave you?"

"Yes. In fact, I am holding her presently." As he spoke Aura wiggled out of his gentle grasp and climbed onto his shoulder. She purred loudly in his ear, contented with her new perch.

"I was very busy when Wesley brought it to me earlier and I didn't have a chance to do a proper physical on it. Which is called for when any new life form becomes a member of the ship. So would you bring it down to sickbay?"

"Of course. We shall be there directly."

They broke communication and Data headed out into the hall. He received more than a few curious glances as he navigated his way to sickbay with a tiny white furball clinging to his shoulder.

"It's good to see you up and running again." Pulaski said as Data entered sickbay. "You had some people pretty worried for a while."

"Yes. I have been informed that my condition was distressing to some members of the crew." He plucked the kitten off his shoulder. "I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused." He held the patient out for examination.

"Oh, don't apologize, Data." The doctor scolded as she scanned Aura. The kitten tried to attack the medical tricorder as Pulaski ran it over her. "I did begin to wonder what the Enterprise would do without you. An android can sure come in handy around here, you know. But I'm a doctor." She lowered her tricorder when she finished. "And doctors can't waste time or mental power on things they can do nothing about. Although I was pretty shocked when they beamed you up. You two were in pretty bad shape. I had to sedate Geordi immediately."

Data furrowed his brows slightly and cocked his head. "I was not aware that Geordi had been injured."

"Really?" She ignored the readings on her tricorder for a moment as she spoke to Data. "I'd think you, of all people, would know."

"May I remind you, Doctor, that until very recently I have been unconscious and unaware of my surroundings." Data pulled the kitten off his uniform and held her firmly so she could no longer attempt to eat his commbadge. "What was the extent of his injuries?"

"He had a badly bruised rib and a broken ankle."

"I wonder why he did not find it necessary to inform me of this."

"Oh, he probably thought it would make you feel guilty."

"I am incapable of any feelings at all, guilt included."

"I know that." She said with conviction. "But sometimes I'm not so sure Geordi dose."

"Your proposal that fear of causing me guilt was Geordi's reason for his failure to enlighten me about his condition seems to suggest that I had a hand in instigating it. Is that what your are insinuating Doctor?"

"Yes." She replied quite bluntly. "It was pretty obvious that not all the damage was done by the rockslide."

"How so?" Data looked very disturbed—for Data. Pulaski, of course, didn't notice. She raised one eyebrow as if she found his confusion hard to believe.

"First, the main injury to his ankle was not caused by something falling on it; which would have been the case had a rock simply fallen on it. The muscles, and ligaments were stretched in a way that it could only have been caused by the foot being jerked through a space too small for it."

"Geordi fell and his foot became entrapped in a small fissure."

"…And you pulled it out, correct?"

"Yes. It seemed that time was of the essence. It would have prolonged his time in danger had I moved the rock before I extracted his foot."

She nodded but didn't really seem satisfied with his explanation.

"Second, right over his bruised rib he had a perfect black and blue handprint right here," She placed her palm near the center of Data's chest. Even though his expression did not change his eyes seemed to flash with realization.

"That is the exact location my hand made contact when I displaced Geordi from under the rockslide."

"Exactly." She gazed at him steadily almost as if daring him to speak.

"I only calculated the perimeters of pressure necessary to propel him to a safe distance and in my haste failed to consider the safety limits to such a force. I assure you, Doctor, my only thoughts were on his safety. I had no intention of harming Commander LaForge."

"Oh, don't defend yourself, Data. After all you saved Geordi's life. In _this _case the end justifies the means. But with that so-many-calculations-a-second processing unit of yours you sure could have been more careful about it. Organic beings are fragile things. I mean if you'd have hit him any harder you would have defeated the whole purpose."

"I could have killed him." He clarified. He seemed to be contemplating this concept quite intensely.

"Right." Finally she looked down at her tricorder readings. "Oh, my!"

"What?"

"Look at this brain activity!"

Data moved so he could see her tricorder. "It dose appear to be unusually high."

"What kinds of experiments did Wesley say were in that lab?"

"He mentioned radiation and numerous chemical tests."

"Well apparently being exposed to them did a whole lot more than stunt her growth. If these figures are right it's boosted her IQ tremendously. I believe this calls for some more tests." She reached for the kitten and Data obliged. Pulaski scratched Aura behind the ears. She seemed to like it but was obviously more interested in the blinking tricorder that the doctor had set on the nearby counter.

"You know, Data, I just can't see you owning a pet."

"Why is that, Doctor?"

"Pets need lots of love and attention."

"I believe I can provide her with adequate attention but I can not give her love."

"My point exactly."

"I could attempt to emulate affection. But if that is not adequate for her needs then perhaps it will be necessary to find someone better suited for her care. But I do not intend to give up without trying."

"I guess." Dr. Pulaski said, with an it's-bound-to-fail sigh. As she turned away, kitten in hand, Aura became clearly agitated. She wiggled out of the doctor's grasp hopped onto the counter and made a beeline to Data. "Where do you think you're going?" She snatched up the furball before it could reach its destination. As she turned back and started for a console across the room Aura's cries and protests became louder.

"Why are you tormenting the cat?" Asked a very logical voice. Dr. Pulaski and Data turned to see Lt. Selar, the Vulcan Medical Officer.

The Doctor Rolled her eyes. "I'm not tormenting her. She was fine just a second ago." She held the spitting and screaming bundle at eye level. "What is wrong with you?"

"It would appear that it is distressed at being separated from the Lt. Commander." Her Vulcan features stayed neutral but it was obvious that she found their ignorance pathetic. She found the tools she had come for and left without another word.

"Hmph." It was hard to tell if the sound was a response to Selar's suggestion or in frustration to the squirming cat. "I can't hold her still and scan her at the same time. Will you take her for a second?"

The instant Data took Aura back the crying stopped.

"Huh." The doctor said with a confounded smile. "I guess anything is possible."


	11. Apology Not Accepted

11. Apology Not Accepted

Geordi sighed deeply as he absently scanned the monitor of his pad. It was a bored sigh. The screen was filled with the results of routine engine checks and other such monotonous information he was sure was compiled specifically to drive him into a boredom-induced coma. At the moment there really wasn't much else he could do. But it was his shift and he had to look like he was doing something.

He was greatly relieved as the intercom chime broke the monotony. "LaForge here." He acknowledged.

"Geordi, are you busy?" Data's voice said over the speaker.

The Engineer glared at his pad in revulsion then tossed it onto the nearest counter. "No. Why?"

"There is a matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Well, what is it?"

Data hesitated a moment, which for him was very unusual. Geordi noted this with interest. "It would be preferable to speak in person."

_In person, huh? This ought to be interesting._ LaForge thought. _I just hope it's not another beard._ "Sure. Come on down."

"Thank you." Another pause. "May Aura come with me?"

"Who? Oh, the cat. Yeah. Just make her promise not to get cat hairs in the warp drive."

"Are the containment fields malfunctioning?" Nobody else could have picked it up but Geordi could hear the urgency in his friend's voice raise a notch.

"No. The shields are fine."

"Then how would it be possible for Aura's fur to…" He stopped in mid-sentence and Geordi could almost hear the gears (he has circuits but that's beside the point) turning with realization in Data's head. "You were telling a joke." He finally said.

"You're catching on quicker every time." Geordi said with a smile.

"Thank you. We will be there shortly."

Only moments later, as promised, Data marched into Engineering. LaForge chuckled at the sight of the kitten perched contentedly on his shoulder watching the world go by like some ancient queen on her litter.

By now most of the staff were watching from their stations.

When they reached Geordi, Aura squeaked a small protest at being lowered from her perch. With a flat palm Data held her up to the Chief Engineer. "This is Geordi." He told her. Her large golden eyes gave him a once over then turned back to Data with a look that seemed to say; 'So that's a Geordi. Now what?'

"Say hello." At the command she raised a paw and stared at LaForge expectantly. Data explained. "She wishes to shake your hand, but considering her size I believe a finger will suffice."

One eyebrow raised over Geordi's VISOR as he held his index finger up. Aura took it with one tiny pink paw and pumped his finger in a miniature version of the human handshake.

There was a giggle from the corner of the room where two young Ensigns had been watching. "That's so cute!"

Geordi thought about shooting them a 'back-to-work' look but thought better of it. After all he wasn't exactly breaking his back either. Instead he turned back to Data. "That's great! How long did it take you to teach her that?"

"Thirty-five point three minutes." This time both eyebrows shot above Geordi's VISOR and quiet murmurs could be heard around the room. Not that having a cat in Engineering was all that exciting but it broke the monotony so everyone had at least one ear perked.

"That's amazing, Data!"

"Yes, it is. Especially considering her age and the reputation cats have for being stubborn and untrainable." As Data spoke Aura had become transfixed with the flashing coils of the warp drive. She watched intensely as each series of blue lights ascended into the ceiling. He noted her interest. "That is the warp drive." He explained, pointing at it. "It is what makes the ship go." The fuzzy white face looked from Data to the blue illumination and back again.

Geordi shook his head. That was a bit too much. "Do you really think she understands you?"

"I do not believe she comprehends the exact meaning of my statement. But the more I speak to her the more her understanding will progress. After all, her intelligence is much higher than most of her species." He frowned ever so slightly at the end of his sentence. "But the foremost reason I wish to speak to you is not to discuss Aura's intellect."

"Oh?"

"I brought her along with the intention of eliminating two fowl with one piece of mineral."

"You mean 'kill two birds with one stone'?"

"Is that not what I just said?"

Geordi chuckled a bit before he spoke. "So what did you really come to talk about?"

"I came to apologize."

"Ap-apologize?" Geordi stammered in bewilderment. "For what?"

"For my lack of foresight during the disturbance on the planet."

"Data," LaForge's tone was almost irritated. "You saved my _life_ down there. What could you possibly apologize for? Except, of course for saving my life." The last comment was thrown in as kind of a joke, but Data's humor deficiency prohibited him from recognizing it as such.

"No. My apology was certainly not for your continued existence. My regret is only that in my haste to remove you from danger I injured you." It was obvious that Data wasn't finished when Geordi interrupted.

"Who told you that?" He knew Data would have found out sooner or later but he still wanted to know who found it necessary to tell him.

"Dr. Pulaski informed me when I brought Aura in for examination."

_It figures._ Geordi thought. What did she have against Data anyway? She hadn't been on board for very long but even in that short time she made her disliking of him quite clear. She seemed to go out of her way to be, if not rude, very curt. Sometimes he wondered if it wasn't some sick experiment to see just how much it would take to get a reaction out of the android.

Aura had begun to get bored and commenced cleaning herself methodically, putting great stress on the areas between her back toes.

"Look, you don't have anything to be sorry about."

"On the contrary. My lack of consideration for your organic fragility caused you a great deal of pain. Furthermore, had the velocity at which I shoved you been any greater we would not be conversing presently."

"Hey, if you _hadn't_ done what you did we wouldn't be 'conversing presently'."

"You do have a point."

"I'm glad you agree. So why don't you just forget the whole thing?"

"You wish for me to wipe the event from my memory?"

"No." Geordi groaned. His implants often bothered him during conversations with Data. But he had to admit they were always amusing. "It's fine. You're forgiven. It's over. End of subject."

"Before we completely terminate this conversation may I ask you one question?"

"You just did." His teasing grin faded a bit as Data simply waited for his real response. The android had caught on to that joke a long time ago. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Why did you not tell me you were injured during the planetary survey?"

"I…I didn't want you to worry about it."

"You were concerned that I might feel guilty about my actions, correct?"

The engineer nodded. "I guess so."

"But, Geordi, you know I am not capable of feeling emotions."

"Are you sure?" LaForge wasn't. Some of the things Data did could not be explained by anything else.

"Yes. I am not programmed for them."

"Well, if you're not guilty then why are you down here?"

"I told you already. I came to apologize."

"Why?"

"It is the proper response in the event that you have hurt someone."

"Let me put it another way. We're friends aren't we?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I consider you my best friend."

Geordi's face broke into a broad grin of shining white teeth that contrasted greatly with his dark complexion. It almost looked like an extra VISOR. "Me too." He put a hand on Data's shoulder. Aura glared at this gesture. She seemed irritated that his hand was occupying her favorite spot. "And if you ask me friendship is one of the best feelings there is."

Data's head inclined to the side as he considered this statement deeply. Then a rare thing happened. When He looked back at Geordi he smiled. This was more than just a slight upturn of the mouth (which in itself was unusual). Of course it couldn't compare to LaForge's half moon either. It was, however, a very noticeable pleased expression. For anyone who knew Data that was a thing to treasure.

"Thank you, Geordi. I have never thought of it quite that way before."

"Always happy to help." He gave Data's shoulder a small pat before removing his hand.

At that moment Lt. Reginald Barclay entered Engineering with a pad and began purposefully approaching LaForge. He stopped mid-stride as he noticed the little cotton-ball in Data's hand. "Well, who do we have here?" He reached to pet her but paused halfway, realizing he was being presumptuous. His wide, terminally worried, eyes looked up at Data. "Uh, may I, sir?"

"Of course." He held the kitten out. "Aura, say hello to Lt. Barclay."

She obediently lifted one white paw. Reg did not seem to need an explination. He made a slight bow and shook her tiny pad between his thumb and forefinger. "Nice to meet you young lady." This got a raised eyebrow from Geordi. "She's very polite." Barclay said as he stroked the purring kitten.

"Did you want something, Reg?"

"Sir? Oh, uh, yes sir." The man snapped to attention. His brown apologetic eyes reminded LaForge of a puppy; trying so hard to please his master and terrified of disapproval over even the slightest mistake. "I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have got distracted with the…um…the."

"It's okay. I don't care if you pet the cat. But I do want to know what you were going to show me."

Barclay nodded stiffly and handed Geordi the pad. "It's a…a systems report."

"It appears that your attention is needed elsewhere. Thank you for your time, Geordi." Data then spoke to Aura. "Say goodbye to Geordi and Lt. Barclay."

With a tiny 'mew' she waved at the two engineers.

"Goodbye." Reg waved enthusiastically.

"Keep your nose clean." The second it was out of his mouth Geordi could have kicked himself. He should have known better than to say something like that to Data. Although he didn't expect the exact response he received.

Data cocked his head in his characteristic confused look. "Are you suggesting that I should act immature?" He inquired.

"What?"

"I am not familiar with the expression 'keep your nose clean'. I am guessing that it is referring to the childhood obsession with the nasal cavity. I have observed that many children under the age of five constantly have their fingers up their—"

"No that's not what it means!"

"Oh." Data didn't see the need to say anything more since Geordi was busy so he simply left.

LaForge waited until his friend had exited Engineering before he turned to Barclay and laughed. "So, what about those systems reports?" How boring his life would be without such little conversations.


	12. Within Normal Parameaters

12. Within Exceptional Parameters

"Stay." Data pointed a firm finger at the white fluff in the basket. Aura's ears flattened in protest but she didn't move. "Very good." He commended her then took a few steps back.

"Mii?" She put one paw out of the basket.

"No." He scolded. "Stay."

The kitten made a growling sound deep in her throat and reluctantly retracted her pink pad.

"Good girl." He picked a small treat out of a box on the counter and fed it to her as he kneeled next to the basket. "The doctor was right. You do learn very quickly even though you do not appear to like the command." Aura wasn't really listening. She was too busy enjoying being petted. She stopped purring immediately and perked her ears when the intercom sounded.

"Mr. Data?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"How are you feeling?"

Data opened his mouth to explain that it was impossible for him to feel anything. But a millisecond later he realized that the question was directed at his physical, not emotional, health. "All systems are functioning properly, sir."

"Good, good. I was just wondering if you would require any recuperation time."

"No, sir."

"Our current heading is going to take us through a rather turbulent bit of space within a few hours and I would prefer having you on the bridge."

"I will be there immediately, sir. Data out." Aura's shining, gold eyes watched his every move as he spoke to her. "I have to go to work now. Stay." As he turned toward the door Aura realized he was leaving her. He'd done this a few times already and she wouldn't let it happen again. As the doors hissed open she leapt out of the basket and sprinted through them as fast as her little legs could carry her. She had barley passed the threshold when the doors snapped shut behind her, missing the end of her tail by centimeters.

As Data exited the turbolift and strode toward his post the calm air of the bridge was disrupted. There was an audible grunt of surprise from the tactical station. Troi tried to suppress a giggle, while Riker disguised his by clearing his throat. Data didn't associate any particular significance with these actions. He just figured that he must have, once again, missed out on a good joke. He had just sat down and was pondering weather or not he should inquire about the merriment when the Captain's stern voice rumbled from behind him. This individual did not sound amused.

"Mr. Data, What is the meaning of this!"

He cocked his head and furrowed his brows slightly. "The meaning of what, Sir?" As he turned in his chair to face Picard he couldn't help but note Wesley's vain attempt to hold back snicker only to snort instead. He became utterly confused as he realized that he, or something near, seemed to be the cause of amusement and (for the Captain) annoyance.

"The meaning of bringing THAT onto my bridge!" Picard's finger thrust in the direction of Data's feet.

Before he even turned to look he heard a soft 'mew' and felt something trying to climb up his leg. He looked down to see a tiny white fuzz-ball (that could have easily passed for a piece of lint) clinging desperately to his pants. "Aura!" He scolded, as he unhooked the minute claws from his uniform. She sat in his palm as he brought her up to face him. "You are not supposed to be here." Her ears twitched back as if she didn't like what she was hearing. "It is not her fault, Captain. She did not know any better. We will not allow it to happen again." He turned back to the kitten. "Well we?"

By now Troi had given up trying to hold back her mirth and was giggling so hard she almost fell out of her chair.

"I could take her back for you." Wesley offered.

"That would be very helpful."

The boy turned to the Captain for permission. "Make it so." He groaned, waving the boy on and rolling his eyes.

"Yes Sir!" The Ensign leapt enthusiastically from his seat and took Aura from Data's hands. Immediately she began shrieking with cries that rivaled those of the red-alert alarms. The Captain denied the sudden urge to clamp his hands over his ears. Will put his hand up for another reason. If he didn't cover his mouth he would have let out a guffaw just as loud and distracting as the kitten.

Wesley just stood, bewildered, restraining the squirming, screaming bundle. He looked imploringly to the Captain who gave no response other than the slight elevation of one eyebrow. Of the few options he was granted Wesley chose the quickest solution. He gave the fuzzy siren back to Data. As soon as Aura's pink paws felt the electric warmth of her master's hands the racket stopped.

He held her at eye level and sighed deeply. (another attempt to mimic human behavior) "You cannot be here." She tilted her little head and with pleading eyes let out a tiny 'mew?'. "The bridge is no place for kitties."

Worf growled at the use of the word 'kitties'. This was getting too cutesy for his Klingon stomach to handle.

"Now, be good and go back with Wesley." He returned her to the boy's uncertain arms. Once again, the instant she was out of Data's grasp, she resumed her shrill scream.

"Meeew! Meeeew! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!" Even with her white coat of fur Aura's face was visibly turning red.

"I shall return her." The new father began to rise.

"Never mind Mr. Data." Picard halted him. "I want you here. Just keep that thing quiet."

"Yes Sir." He took her back and she abruptly quieted. "She will be no further distraction." He set her on his lap and began his work at the console. She didn't like this spot; it was not high enough. Data ignored her as she clambered up the front of his uniform onto his shoulder. Aura looked over the back of the chair at the senior bridge crew. She noticed with some interest that the man with no fur on his head was frowning at her. She decided it didn't matter as she climbed up the side of her indifferent master's face, using his ear as a foothold. Sitting triumphantly on top of Data's head she was quite proud of her climbing feat but he continued to ignore her and concentrate on the ops panel. This was highly unacceptable. Leaning as far forward as possible she reached down and batted Data's slightly oversized nose.

"No." He reached up, plucked her off by the scruff of the neck and set her back on his shoulder. "I cannot be distracted. Please stay still." She flicked her ears back in defiance but nevertheless did as she was told. "Why don't you watch the star field?"

For the first time she noticed the monitor and all those little white things racing out from the center. For a while she stared transfixed at the screen. Perhaps another time she would try to catch those flying white dots; but her eyelids began to droop and soon a tiny pink tongue curled out of her mouth into a wide, exhausted yawn. Before long the blips and chirps of the computers were joined by the contented purring resonating from the tiny white creature now snuggled behind Data's neck.

Picard had to concentrate on his disapproving frown. After all, any other expression would be condoning the presence of that distracting little furball that was now curled up behind Data's neck. It was difficult though. It was hard to stay angry at Data anyway and the recent events made it almost impossible. But he tried nevertheless.

He suddenly had the feeling that two sets of eyes were boring holes in each side of his head. He glanced to his right where Riker had that all-knowing, cocky grin on his bearded face. To his left Troi just smiled encouragingly.

"Oh, what are you two smiling at?" The captain said in as irritated tone as he could muster.

"Smiling, me?" The first officer's grin disappeared his big blue eyes widened in feigned innocence as if hurt by the accusation. "I wasn't smiling." He turned to Troi. "Were you smiling?"

"Of course not! What would I possibly be smiling at?"

It was downright irritating when one was trying his best to stay annoyed and the people around you insist on making it difficult.

"This is a conspiracy!" He tried to glare sternly at both of them but failed miserably. "Can't a man enjoy a bad mood on his own bridge without—"

"Bad mood?" Troi looked around the room as if searching for the upset person of whom her captain was speaking. "I sense no bad mood."

His smile finally broke free; not the forced diplomatic smile he used on admirals and children but a true 'life-is-good' smile. "Why dose my crew have to be so # insightful." As he gazed out at the rushing star field he reflected on just how much this ship had become home to him and the people that had become family. He smiled because everything was just as it should be; Number One and Troi at his sides, Data and Wesley at the forward control panels, the ever-loyal Klingon at tactical. His crew was all at their stations; his vessel was in perfect working order. Every thing was 'functioning within exceptional parameters.'

He just hoped everyone understood that the little white fuzzball was not to become a permanent member of the bridge crew.


End file.
